1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas line shut-of systems and more particularly pertains to a new emergency gas line shut-off system for automatically preventing a flow of gas into a structure during the detection of emergency conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gas line shut-of systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, gas line shut-of systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,714,456; 3,995,651; 4,535,813; 4,103,697; 4,091,831 and 5,549,130.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new emergency gas line shut-off system. The inventive device includes a gas valve for mounting on a gas-supply line. The gas valve is electrically connected to a central control assembly for controlling the gas valve. The central control assembly preferably comprises control circuitry for determining when the gas valve should be in a closed condition for preventing the flow of gas into a structure. The control circuitry is mounted in a housing and is electrically connected to a detector for detecting a condition requiring the closed condition of the gas valve. The detector may comprise, for example, a smoke detector for detecting smoke, a carbon monoxide detector for detecting carbon monoxide or an earthquake detector for detecting earthquakes.
In these respects, the emergency gas line shut-off system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically preventing a flow of gas into a structure during the detection of emergency conditions.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of gas line shut-of systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new emergency gas line shut-off system construction wherein the same can be utilized for automatically preventing a flow of gas into a structure during the detection of emergency conditions.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new emergency gas line shut-off system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the gas line shut-of systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new emergency gas line shut-off system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art gas line shut-of systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a gas valve for mounting on a gas supply line. The gas valve is electrically connected to a central control assembly for controlling the gas valve. The central control assembly preferably comprises control circuitry for determining when the gas valve should be in a closed condition for preventing the flow of gas into a structure. The control circuitry is mounted in a housing and is electrically connected to a detector for detecting a condition requiring the closed condition of the gas valve. The detector may comprise, for example, a smoke detector for detecting smoke, a carbon monoxide detector for detecting carbon monoxide or an earthquake detector for detecting earthquakes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new emergency gas line shut-off system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the gas line shut-of systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new emergency gas line shut-off system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art gas line shut-of systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new emergency gas line shut-off system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new emergency gas line shut-off system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency gas line shut-off system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such emergency gas line shut-off system economically available to the buying public.
Still, yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency gas line shut-off system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency gas line shut-off system for automatically preventing a flow of gas into a structure during the detection of emergency conditions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency gas line shut-off system which includes a gas valve for mounting on a pair of ends of the gas supply line. The gas valve is electrically connected to a central control assembly for controlling the gas valve. The assembly preferably comprises a housing that includes a back wall, a front wall, and a peripheral wall extending between the back and front walls. Control circuitry is provided for determining when the gas valve should be in a closed condition for preventing the flow of gas into a structure. The control circuitry is mounted in the housing and is electrically connected to a detector for detecting a condition requiring the closed condition of the gas valve. The detector may comprise a smoke detector for detecting smoke.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency gas line shut-off system that can save lives by preventing a flow of gas into a structure damaged by a fire or an earthquake.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency gas line shut-off system that has the potential of saving lives due to a hazardous level of carbon monoxide by automatically shutting off the gas valve and preventing the flow of gas to gas burning appliances that may be generating the carbon monoxide.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.